


Back to School

by Cheetara



Series: Back to School [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avengers Tower, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Lipsync Battle, M/M, Multi, School Uniforms, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, ShieldShock - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, WinterShock - Freeform, my apology for Behind The Wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetara/pseuds/Cheetara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hosts a school disco at the Avengers tower.</p><p>This is my apology fluff for the nastiness that was <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107770">You're Behind The Wheel</a>, I hope it will suffice!</p><p>Join me on Tumblr for CA:CW squeeing: <a href="itwasthereaminuteago.tumblr.com">itwasthereaminuteago</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short lil chapter setting the scene :)

_“Agent Barnes, Mr Stark wishes to know if you’ll accept his invitation to the Avengers ‘School Disco’ this Saturday evening?”_

Bucky angled his head to look up at the ceiling, it was still weird knowing he was talking to an AI and not a real person.

“I uh…not sure. Let me get back to you.” He rolled off the sofa in one graceful movement, grabbed his grey hoodie from the armrest, and headed towards the apartment door as he slung it on.

_“Certainly Agent Barnes, have an enjoyable day.”_

He stood waiting in the corridor by the elevator. The doors dinged and slid open, revealing a girl standing looking at the mirrored wall picking at her teeth. She turned to look towards him, her long chestnut curls failing to hide the slight surprise on her face. He didn’t come out much.

“Oh, hey Barnes.” She smiled.

Bucky gave her a nod and stepped into the elevator, turning to face the door and pressing the button for Rogers’ floor. He continued staring at the panel as he felt her looking at him. Maybe even through him? Damn she sure was staring a lot.

“Darcy, you want something?” He asked, turning slightly to face her. 

“Well, yeah actually. I was going to ask if you two are gonna be going to Tony’s utterly clichéd, but probably-gonna-be-so-awesome party on Saturday night? Because you should.” 

“I dunno.” 

Darcy bumped his shoulder lightly, “Aww come onnnn, it’ll be fun!” 

Bucky couldn’t help the huffing sort of snort that escaped him as he resumed examining the floor number display. He wasn’t really one for social events these days, he definitely didn’t want to have to dance around awkward conversation with party guests about the past, whether it was about the time before he fell, or after. 

The heavy artillery was out, she was turning on the puppydog eyes.

“Barnes please go? Seriously dude, I bet Rogers is going anyway, and if he goes off to take on Widow at Lipsync Battle again I’ll come and keep you company.” 

“Mmn.” He grunted as he picked at the round silver edge of one of the buttons on the panel. It felt like it was taking a fucking age to get to Steve’s floor.

“So is that a yes?” Darcy asked hopefully. “I promise it’ll be good. And I won’t ask you to do anything again.”

The elevator dinged and opened. Bucky stepped out and turned to face her, bracing his metal arm on the side of the open doors.

“Maybe.” He mumbled, and Darcy would swear she saw the tiniest hint of a smirk on his scruffy face before he stalked off to find Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve was lying on the sofa, one leg bent at the knee and the other hanging over the armrest, his back propped up on a pile of cushions. He looked up from his book as Bucky came into the apartment. 

“Hey Buck, what’s the occasion?” He set the book on the coffee table and sat up as Bucky rounded it, sitting down next to him and sinking back into the cushions.

“Need there be one?” 

Steve shrugged. Okay, so at least he knew he was dealing with non-communicative Bucky today, as usual. “It’s just nice to see you up in these parts for a change, y’know, instead’a me always visitin’ you. You want a coffee or somethin’?” 

Bucky shook his head. “You got a beer?”

Steve stood and stretched before padding barefoot to the fridge, returning with a couple of cold ones. Bucky took them and flipped the caps off using the end of his finger, handing one back to Steve.

“Thanks buddy.” He took a long draw from the bottle as he sat back down. “You comin’ to Stark’s bash at the weekend?”

“Yeah, I might. Kinda like the uniform idea…” He picked at the beer label a bit and Steve grinned, almost winding him at he slapped him firmly on his left pec.

“You dog Buck, shoulda known! You’ve not changed a bit. Y’know you gotta wear one too though?”

Bucky’s eyebrows raised ever so slightly. Although you could barely tell from the way his hair hid most of his features.

“Tony’s got it all covered apparently, he said to come down tomorrow and he’ll kit us out.”

“As long as I can take my – “

Steve knew what he was about to say and cut him off instantly. “No. no guns Bucky.”

“But what if-“ He stood up, determined to make his point.

“NO.”

“Aww but Steve, come on! There could be-“

“Buck, no, there couldn’t. Just leave it, it’s perfectly safe now, no repeats of Ultron or …anything. It’s safe, it’s locked down, it’s fine, fuckin’ end of discussion. All you need to bring a sense of humour ya punk!”

“….not even a knife? A little one?”

“…”

********************

The next day Bucky was rudely awoken by Stark phoning him at eleven am. Normally he would have been up and about at six but he’d finally got used to sleeping in such a soft comfortable bed that he was learning to enjoy lie-ins. He’d left the window blinds open the night before and the warming morning sun was spreading across his bare back as he lay sprawled diagonally across the bed. He was almost half-awake, luxuriating in the feel of the sheets against him as he stretched then relaxed his stiff muscles, breathing a deep satisfying sigh into the pillow. His sleepy thoughts wandered to Darcy, Foster’s intern and friend. As reclusive as he was he enjoyed the odd conversations he had with her. She was a nice girl, real smart, with a smart mouth, and real pretty too. The image of her fell into his mind easily. 

Mmm yep, real pretty. 

His hands were stroking down the sides of her neck and over her shoulders, fingers hooking under the straps of her bra and slowly pulling them down. They skimmed over her breasts and his lips came to her neck to kiss and graze against her pale skin with his teeth as she gave a soft gasp.

He realised he was looking at himself from a distance.

Wait a minute, since when did he have blonde hair?

Then it dawned that it wasn’t him with Darcy, he was watching Steve with her. And it was so damn good. 

“BARNES!”

“Aaarrgghhh what the FUCK?!!” Bucky nearly jumped two feet into the air as Tony’s voice blared over the intercom system, shocking him into full consciousness.

“Ahh the Bucky Bear’s awake, awesome. Get your ass up to mine in a half hour. You had breakfast? No course you haven’t. I’ll even feed you, but not like ‘hand’ feed you, that’d just be somewhere I don’t wanna go and you got Rogers for that weird shit anyways so…”

“Stark…”

“Barnes.”

“Shut up.” Bucky grabbed for his slinky little black blade that he kept under the pillow and expertly threw it at the intercom panel on the wall, making it hiss and spark before going dead. He shut his eyes and nuzzled against the covers for a moment but it was no use, he was awake. He got up and pulled on a black t shirt and jeans before quickly splashing his face with water in the bathroom. He studied himself in the mirror roughly running his hand over his scruffy chin and combing his fingers through his long ratty hair. Well, it was just Stark he was going to see after all, no need to make any effort.

Steve was already there when he arrived, mouth full of what looked like syrup covered pancake sitting on the counter in front of him. He waved, too polite to talk with his mouth full, these days at least. Bucky couldn’t help smirking to himself thinking about the times Steve’s mouth was full of filth, although he seemed to be keeping his distance in that respect ever since Bucky had come back. None of them were up to making the first move for a second time. 

“Morning.” Bucky mumbled as he stole a couple of pancakes from Steve’s plate, earning him a frustrated look, and sat down next to Sam who was buttering a croissant. 

“Hey there’s enough for everyone Buckaroo! Keep your metal mitt to yourself!” Tony snarked from across the kitchen counter. 

Bucky shot him a dark assassiny glare and continued to eat the purloined pancakes and pour himself a coffee. 

“I’m gonna come to your party tonight. Dick.”

Tony span round, his Iron Man apron drizzled with pancake batter and god knows what else. “Well halleloo! You hear that guys? Witnesses? Jarvis, you recording this? Booboo Bear is coming out to play at last, break out the band!”

“Stark, come on give him a break.” Steve said, ignoring Bucky’s eye daggers.

“It’s good. That’s good man, be nice to see you there, getting’ all social and shit.” Sam smiled at him. 

He thought Sam was alright but he could be damn annoying sometimes. “So I hear I gotta dress up.”

“Affirmative old man. I sent Clint out to pick up outfits this morning.” Tony replied as he poured the last of the batter in the pan.

Steve laughed. “How the hell did ya get him running around doing errands for you?”

Tony flipped the pancake over. “Gave him some new toys to play Robin Hood with. He’s easily pleased that boy.”

“And here I thought he only did stuff for Nat. Huh. D’ya think if I gave him a shot of my pack he’d let me stay at his farm?” Sam mused.

“With his wife you mean?” Steve chuckled. “I doubt that somehow.”

“Nah man! I ain’t like that! Besides I’m a gentleman, I’d show her a decent time. Clint’d thank me.” He grinned.

“Sam, your definition of a ‘gentleman’ is way off the mark, remind me to show you how to treat a lady.”

Tony flicked the last pancake onto the plate in front of Bucky. “You could demonstrate on Fist of Fury here.”

Bucky stood up and waved his hand dismissively. “Gonna hit the gym. Later.”

“Hey Buck,” Steve called after him. “I’ll catch you up.”

“Whatever.” Bucky grumbled back at him.

By the time Steve had changed and got to the training room, he found Bucky hammering into a punchbag, his vest sticking to the middle of his back with sweat and his hair clinging to his face. Steve walked behind the bag and held it steady for him. 

“You wanna spar?” Steve asked, watching his friend lay into the bag with renewed focus.

Bucky continued pounding the bag. Admittedly it was boring and he sorely missed physical combat but he was under the Avengers’ strict orders to train up solo while he was recuperating. He narrowed his eyes. “With you?” He huffed.

“You see anyone else?”

Bucky stopped, he was panting with the exertion, and maybe a tiny bit of anticipation as Steve unhooked the bag and threw it to the side of the room. He felt a shiver sneak its way up his spine at the way Steve stepped back and made a beckoning gesture toward himself with his hands.

“Come at me bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooft!
> 
> Join me on the ol' Tumblrs for Marvel and Hiddles-based squeeing! [itwasthereaminuteago](http://itwasthereaminuteago.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am _loving_ writing this! Hope you guys are enjoying it too.

Bucky quickly swiped his forehead of sweat, set his stance and wasted no further time by flying a left-handed punch right at Steve’s face. 

Well, he did ask. 

Steve barely ducked aside at the same time his forearm came up to block his friend’s right fist which was now heading towards his sternum. He span round and jumped as Bucky’s leg swept underneath him at ridiculous speed. Maybe the team had been wrong about keeping him out of the field. It might be time to let him come with them, if he wanted to, that is. 

Steve pulled his focus back and grabbed Bucky’s metal arm, wrenching it so he had no choice but to turn away from him. He clawed at Steve’s restraining arm, ripping it away easily before flipping their positions so that his arm was around Steve’s neck, manoeuvring him into a chokehold. Steve spluttered and twisted ineffectually, legs kicking out to try to find purchase but Bucky’s hold was strong.

“Quit holding back Rogers, I’m not a kid.” Bucky hissed.

“I – I’m not, you’re stronger than you use’ta be!” Steve croaked out.

“Bullshit. I can take it. Come on, show me what ya got Cap.”

Bucky held him fast, readying himself for Steve’s real power. It felt good to fight an actual person rather than just pummelling into bags every day. There was a response, you had to think on your feet, he could feel Steve’s muscles twisting and flexing against him, it made him remember…

All Steve needed was that tiny moment of lapse and Bucky was laid right open. He threw him easily over his shoulder, slamming his back down against the mat in a way that was sure to wind him before leaping over him and pinning Bucky down fast. In one smooth action Steve had his legs pressed down onto Bucky’s and his hands were pulling his arms down beneath his back, bringing their faces inches from each other.

Bucky thrashed his legs and winced as his movement resulted in his shoulders being yanked somewhere they didn’t wanna go. 

They stared each other down, chests burning as they both were breathing hard. Bucky went slack to avoid any further pain, Steve had him fair and square. His blue eyes were locked right on him and his breath knocked strands of his hair aside. The solid weight of his best friend was pushing against his body and it was feeling right in every way. Bucky’s gaze briefly flicked down to Steve’s lips, they were so pink and looked so soft.

“You still think I’m holding back?” Steve’s voice was barely a whisper, tinged with an accusation that Bucky understood all too well.

“Get off me!” Bucky snarled, partially surprised at Steve’s lack of resistance when he kicked him away. Steve wasn’t making this easy for him and he sort of hated him for it.

Bucky rolled up to standing and grabbed his water bottle and towel before storming out of the gym.

“Seeya tonight Buck!” Steve shouted after him.

“Yeah.” Came his faint reply.

Steve turned round to pick up his stuff and that was when he saw her. A certain sneaky Darcy Lewis must have quietly entered the gym while they were busy sparring and was sitting atop a pile of mats flipping through her smartphone, grinning. 

“How long have you been there?” Steve asked, cheeks flushing.

“Oh, long enough” She smiled, getting up. “I really enjoyed the show, you guys look good together. See you tonight Steve!” She winked at him and skipped out into the corridor leaving Steve standing somewhere between horniness and despair.

* * * * *

 

Bucky ran himself the hottest bath he could bear, even throwing in a bathbomb from a box of toiletries that Pepper had kindly left for him months ago. After the kinks in his muscles (although not the ones in his head) and the bubbles had dissipated, he picked up the razor and attacked the scruffy stubble on his face. Things were snowballing fast. He had gone from accepting an invite to busy social event, to sparring with (and nearly kissing Steve) and now finding himself block and a half from the tower at the barbers letting a stranger cut his hair.

When he returned to his rooms he noticed that someone, maybe Clint, had stopped by and dropped off his clothes for the evening. He quickly shed his sweatpants and hoodie, pulling on the pressed black trousers, white shirt, black blazer, black shoes and doing up the thin red tie. He went to the bathroom cabinet and rifled around, finally finding an old nearly-done pot of Steve’s hair wax, combing his now short hair to the side with his fingers. He looked so much younger, the tiredness was gone from his eyes. He almost felt excited.

* * * * *

The elevator to Tony and Pepper’s penthouse floor pinged revealing a multitude of familiar faces mostly engaged in conversation, with a smattering of couples on the dancefloor. As he scoped the room he saw Tony, or more accurately, Tony’s legs. He had gone full on Angus Young, wearing grey shorts with suspenders and a cap to match. He saw Steve at the bar talking with Sam and Darcy. He was all in blue bar the white shirt and red and white striped tie. Sam had obviously said something hilarious as Steve was throwing his head back cackling and Darcy was beaming that million-watt smile that he found so heart-meltingly sweet. Her hair hung in loose pigtails over her white shirt and grey cardigan, she had a grey pleated skirt, knee high black socks and chunky platformed heels on. He cleared his throat and walked over to join them.

“Hey.”

“Got you a drink.” Steve said as he slid the bourbon across the bar to Bucky.

“As much as it’ll do punk, but thanks.” Alcohol wasn’t entirely wasted on Bucky as it was on Steve, he could at least still get a little bit drunk. “This is…okay” He admitted, looking around and feeling the relaxed atmosphere.

“I promised didn’t I?” Darcy piped up.

Bucky shrugged with a half-smile and knocked back his drink. 

They chatted for a while and then Jane pulled Darcy and Sam off onto the dancefloor, leaving Bucky alone with Steve. 

Steve swirled his drink around and then looked across at him, almost bashfully. “Your hair, s’nice. Looks good.” He mumbled before looking away again and shifting on the stool. Bucky couldn’t help a smile breaking out. This whole school disco thing was making them act like teenagers again. 

“You, uh…” He gestured at Steve generally. “You look okay yourself.”  
Steve laughed, “Just ‘okay’? Well, I guess I’ll take that!” he said, running his hand through his hair.

Bucky sipped on his bourbon and scanned the room again, it was a habit. Chuck Berry’s ‘You Never Can Tell’ had just started up and he spotted Darcy and Jane doing something vaguely resembling a dance in the middle of the room. He shook his head and chuckled. 

“Someone’s gotta show em how it’s done.” Steve suggested, nudging his friend towards the dancefloor. “Seem to remember you having the moves way back when.”

Darcy caught their line of sight and beckoned Bucky over to them. “Hey Sergeant! Get over here and dance!”

“Don’t keep a lady waitin’” Sam warned as he sauntered back towards the bar.

“Never have.” Bucky said as he walked over to Darcy and took her by the hand. “Just follow me doll, it’s easy.” He skipped from foot to foot in a slowed-down lindy hop step, guiding Darcy around him as he swivelled and added little embellishments here and there. He flung Darcy’s arm out to one side encouraging her to turn around while he mirrored her and retook her hand, kicking alternate feet back and forth and twisting his hips. Darcy couldn’t help grinning with glee as he whirled her around.

“You’re pretty shit hot at this, Sergeant Barnes” She shouted over the upbeat music.  
“Well it’s easy when you’ve got a good partner!” He returned, turning her around and ducking under her arm to place her hand on his shoulder, making her follow behind him as he zig-zagged across the floor. 

By the time the song ended Darcy was almost out of breath and even Bucky had started to break a sweat. The next track was something completely different and Darcy had a gleam in her eye as she heard the first bars.

“Okay so you taught me your dance, now I’m gonna teach you mine.” 

He stood back slightly, giving her room as she found the groove and started slowly undulating her body, lifting up from her chest and rolling all the way down her back to her pelvis. He watched, rooted to the spot and almost struck dumb as she wound her arms up above her head, and danced a slow circle around him. As she came back around in front she nudged his legs wider with her foot and worked her way down to the floor and up again snaking her hips back and forth, it was utterly mesmerising. 

“Oh you don’t get to just stand there and watch pretty boy.” Her eyes flashed at him from under long black lashes, full of mischief. She gently but firmly grasped his tie near the knot and pulled him towards her, turning around so her back was to his chest, casually laying his tie over her shoulder. Now he was only inches away from touching her, her scent filled his head and sent a warm flush through his body. 

“Just follow me…” She grinned wickedly, her hips moving downwards in a vertical figure of eight. As she bent her knees Bucky shifted forward and slipped in behind her, shadowing her movements. Darcy reached back grabbing for his hands and placing them on her waist. Even through the layers of clothing she felt deliciously soft under his fingers. She smoothly shifted to drawing a s-shape with her body and Bucky fell right in. Her head tipped back against his shoulder exposing her beautiful pale neck, as well as giving him a view down the front of her blouse. Bucky was suddenly aware that he was in the middle of a party practically grinding against a beautiful girl in front of everyone, but when he looked around nobody seemed to care, all too engaged in their own thing. Everyone that is, except Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music is [Chuck Berry - You Never Can Tell ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuM2FTq5f1o) and Darcy's tune is [Tweet (ft Missy Elliot) - Oops (Oh My)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4jZmX1LqPM) ;)
> 
> Outfit inspiration for Bucky is obviously Seb in The Covenant :P  
> 
> 
> Steve   
>   
> and maybe a hint of   
> 
> 
> And Darcy....   
>   
> 


	4. Chapter 4

Darcy had been totally lost in the beat but as soon as she realised Bucky’s attention had been drawn elsewhere she opened her eyes and looked up at him. 

“Is he watching us Bucky?” She asked, perfectly innocently.

Their bodies still moving in time he looked down at her, slightly puzzled. “How’d you know?” 

Darcy placed her hands on top of his at her waist and slid them down to her hips. “Let’s give him a little show.” She whispered, brushing the curve of her ass lightly against his crotch. Bucky swallowed roughly, he felt hot, kinda scared and his pants were starting to feel tight but he stayed where he was, dancing with Darcy and never taking his eyes off of Steve. He watched him shifting about on the bar stool, not knowing where to put his hands with his pupils shot wide open. 

Darcy had turned around to face Bucky, their legs were almost entwined and hips flush with each other as they danced. Steve bit his lip to stifle a moan as he watched Bucky’s right hand subtly slide over Darcy’s ass.

“Why are you doing this Darce? You winding us up or somethin’?” Bucky asked, trying not to get distracted by the way she pouted her lips.

“You know you guys were amazing together, right?”

Bucky gave an almost imperceptible nod. He couldn’t deny it, him and Steve were nothing short of meant to be but it felt so far from it these days.

“Okay, well I know that neither of you have the balls to get back with each other, since…y’know. But you both deserve to be happy, and hell, everyone can tell you’re not entirely that moping around without saying how you feel, so I wanna help. If I can, and if you want?”

Was Darcy really asking what he thought she was asking?  
“I… I want. D’ya think Steve would want it?” He asked, genuinely unsure.

“C’mon Bucky, what do you think?”

He glanced back at Steve who was now being talked at by Nat. Bucky could tell that he wasn’t fully paying attention to what she was saying, through the throng he could see that his focus was still on them. He threw him a smile and Steve returned it. 

The music changed again, still a slow bassy beat. Darcy led Bucky through the crowd into an alcove that was away from everyone else but closer to Steve. Pulling him slowly down by his tie to meet her height she kissed him softly on the lips catching him by surprise before turning around so she was facing Steve. Bucky was suddenly hit with confidence. He _wanted_ Darcy and he _wanted_ Steve and he sure as hell _wanted_ them both to know it. As he brushed his fingers down the side of her face Darcy arched exposing her neck to him. His eyes were locked with Steve’s as he peppered soft kisses along the side of her neck before gently sucking the skin at her collarbone.

Natasha’s eyes flitted over to them and she smirked. “Captain, if you want my advice I would go and most definitely hit that.”

Steve let out the breath that he didn’t even realise he was holding and Natasha patted him on the shoulder, grinning as she walked away leaving him alone with his dirty dancers. Darcy was guiding Bucky’s metal hand to the front of her blouse where she undid one of the buttons, just barely exposing the lacy trim of a red bra. Steve’s hearing was sharp enough to catch when she let out a quiet moan as Bucky's fingers grazed over a nipple. Her full red lips fell open and her eyes were burning right through him. Steve's cock throbbed as he saw her reach back and slowly stroke over his best friend’s own hard dick through his pants. 

Bucky was so wired. He was hornier than he could ever remember being, so turned on by Darcy’s brazen touches and the effect it was having on Steve. He led her towards the edge of the bar, keeping close in an attempt to conceal his arousal from everybody else. _“Steve…”_ He growled, the tips of his fingers just barely brushing against Steve’s knee. “Darcy wants us to play,” Darcy smiled sweetly at them and took Steve’s hand. “Will you come with us sweetheart?”

Steve’s cheeks were tinged with pink, his mouth opened and he struggled to get any coherent words out. “I – I, wha….” He stuttered slightly as Bucky’s hand slid up the inside of his thigh. _”Fuck, yes. Where?”_

* * * * *

The three of them quickly slipped out of the room and into the corridor, making it as far as around the first quiet corner before Bucky slammed himself and Steve up against the wall and had his mouth on him on seconds. Steve ran his hands through Bucky’s short hair, grasping at it making him moan and push his hips up to grind against Steve’s as their tongues slid together. 

“Darce, get his pants down.” Steve’s voice was gravelly as he broke away to take charge and had Darcy eager to follow the order. She quickly undid the fly and eased Bucky’s black pants down, palming at him through the fabric of his underwear.

“Oh shit!” Bucky panted as he felt Darcy take him in hand. She gave him a couple of firm strokes before Steve slipped his hand down and took over. As he began to work Bucky at a devilishly slow pace he brought his lips to Darcy’s, licking deeply into her mouth before pulling her back towards Bucky.

“Take care of our boy Darce, make sure he stays nice n’quiet.” 

Darcy loosened off Bucky’s tie and unbuttoned his shirt, running her fingers down over his muscled chest and abs. 

“Aww, fuck…S-Steve…fu-“ Bucky’s reel of obscenities when Steve knelt down between his legs and took his leaking cock into his mouth were soon muffled when Darcy leaned in to kiss him. “Mmf, Darce…” He whimpered, closing his eyes and throwing his head back as Steve’s tongue licked across his slit while he pumped and twisted his hand over the shaft. “Darcy…let me- let me touch ya, please doll.”

Smiling, she took hold of his flesh hand and guided him between the tops of her thighs, pulling the soft fabric of her underwear aside and letting his fingers slide easily against the lips of her pussy, shivering at the sensation.

“Oh Stevie…” He panted, spreading some of the moisture as he started to circle his index and middle fingers lightly around her clit. “You should feel how wet she is, such a good girl for us.” Darcy arched into his touch as she suddenly felt the warmth of another hand, Steve’s, sliding up the inside of her thigh as he ran his tongue under the head of Bucky's cock. 

“Yes, oh shit yess…” She moaned out as Steve pushed a finger in and out and Bucky continued the erratic circling pressure over her clit while Steve kept on sucking him off. All Darcy could do was hang on to Bucky’s neck as the two supersoldiers fanned the flames of her arousal.

Steve removed his hand from between Darcy's legs and pressed one slick-covered finger up against Bucky’s ass, making his legs almost give out at the sensation. He grinned. “That what you want Buck, want me to work you open?” Bucky’s eyes fluttered closed as he groaned and nodded quickly. “Want me to get you nice and ready for me?” Steve continued to tease, pushing a little further and easing his finger gently past the ring of clenching muscle. “Aw, oh god Steve!” Bucky whimpered loudly, jerking his hips and the hand that was against Darcy, making her suck in a sharp breath as he grazed over her sweet spot in just the right way. Steve stilled his hand momentarily. “Shhh, nice n quiet remember? But y’gotta ask nicely for it Buck, ya gotta tell me what you want.”

Darcy leaned in close to Bucky’s ear, pulling at the lobe with her teeth. “Tell us what you want and we’ll take care of you.” Her voice was low, dripping with arousal. She licked at the side of Bucky’s neck and ground her hips against his hand as he slipped a couple of fingers inside her. “Mmn, we’ll do anything for you baby.” She purred, looking to Steve for affirmation.

Steve resumed languidly stroking Bucky’s dick, his own still untouched and pressing uncomfortably against his pants. “C’mon Buck,” his voice a little more heated than before, pausing briefly to pull one of Darcy’s bra cups down and lick and suck on her nipple in a way that made Bucky’s cock twitch. “Tell us what ya want.”

Bucky straightened up, firmly pushing Steve's hand off and pulling up his pants. He looked straight at Darcy as he licked the wetness from his fingers, His eyes were wild and dark and his breath ragged. “I want… I wanna take you both back to my bed,” He traced his fingers along Darcy’s cheek and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, before pulling her bottom lip down with his thumb and pushing it gently into her mouth. “…and m’gonna fuck you sweetly Darcy darlin’, have you comin’ all over my cock again and again, screaming my name - and Stevie,“ He gazed at Steve, his eyes full of want as he reached down and gave him a squeeze between the thighs. "You’re gonna take this beautiful dick and fuck me so good, like you used to, while I do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some visuals for you :)
> 
> Steve watching Darcy and Bucky dance:  
> 
> 
> Bucky getting some attention in the corridor!:  
> 
> 
> Steve kissin Darcy:  
>   
> via http://boombangbing.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big ol' smut-train!

The door clicked closed, Steve leaned back against it and turned the lock. Darcy was standing between him and Bucky, close but not touching.  
“Y’know, if you want it to be just the two of you that’s okay with me. As long as I get to watch.” She grinned and that characteristic flicker of mischief was back in her eyes. Bucky just stood staring at Steve for a few seconds trying to remember how breathing worked.

He shook himself and stepped closer to her, taking her hand and planting a small kiss on her fingers before placing it around the back of his neck. “I meant what I said sweetheart, and you’re the reason we’re here. Ain’t that right Steve?” He smiled as Steve slid his arms around Darcy’s waist from behind and leaned in to softly kiss her neck, breathing her in as his nose nuzzled into her soft curls. “Yeah Darce, we gotta thank you hun, for bringin’ us back together like this.”

Darcy allowed herself to be enveloped on both sides by the boys, comfortably but firmly pressed between their well muscled chests as they adored her, Steve kissing his way up her neck, warm and reverent, and Bucky from her cheek to her lips, hot and passionate. She wriggled happily within their embrace and mentally thanked herself for taking the risk of asking two supersoldiers for a threeway. As crazy ideas went it was definitely shaping up to be one of the best ones. 

Drawing her lips slowly from Bucky she turned her head to press a kiss lightly against Steve’s, letting a tiny gasp break loose as his hand went to the side of her face and he took control. He was taking his sweet time, gently and expertly guiding her, working her lips open painfully slowly, running only the very tip of his tongue across her bottom lip almost tentatively at times. Every time she tried to speed up and go deeper he slowed it right back down again, slipping a hand behind her head and furrowing his fingers through her hair. It was so frustrating but hot as fuck. She heard Bucky chuckling at her ear. 

“I know doll, he’s a terrible tease. Just relax, we got all night…” She felt his hands at her shoulders, shrugging off her cardigan and then brushing down her chest to undo the remaining buttons of her shirt, all while Steve continued to make her knees buckle, sliding his tongue against hers and nipping at her lip in such a sinful way. Darcy was near breathless when they finally broke apart. Bucky was watching like he couldn’t wait for Steve to do the same to him.

“Uhuh… okay” She panted, licking her bruised lips. “Now you two.” She practically commanded them, pulling Bucky by the front of his waistband towards Steve. “Kiss.”

Bucky didn’t need the invitation but he was busy focussing on etching all the little details of his best friend’s face into his memory as he stood before him, his mind now unclouded from the lust he was running on earlier, though he could still feel the warmth deep in his gut ready to flare up in seconds. His eyes flicked up, blue meeting blue and he slowly leaned in. Steve was right there, just like always. Knowing how to comfort him, how to touch, just how to make him feel himself again, capturing him with soft lips and a promise.

He boldly took Steve’s tie in hand and led him back towards the bed, beckoning Darcy along with them. When Bucky knees hit the edge he let himself fall back on the covers and Steve caged him between his arms, with nothing but warmth. No that wasn’t true, he could see the spark of want in his eyes and a crooked sort of smile that caused Bucky’s mouth to go dry and make him lick his lips. Steve immediately dove forward, capturing Bucky with his soft, wet mouth and talented tongue. _Fucking yes_. Had he always been like this? He sure wasn’t complaining.

“Missed ya.” Bucky was gazing up at him as they broke apart, running Steve’s tie between his fingers, wondering how he got so lucky. 

“Lil ol’ me?”

Bucky nodded and laughed. “You’re hardly little, Stevie.”

Steve’s expression was all innocence as he started unbuttoning the remainder of Bucky’s shirt and slid the tie from around his neck, handing it to Darcy who was watching the two of them intently. “Might need this later.” He said, and Darcy almost snorted as Bucky’s eyes widened ever so slightly but he let Steve remove the rest of his clothes, kissing every inch of bared skin until he was down to his boxers. 

“Okay, so I’m the most naked here,” Bucky smirked at Steve. “We gonna do somethin’ about that?”

Steve shunted him further up the bed and then Darcy was swinging a leg over to straddle his chest so she was facing Steve. Bucky smoothed his hands up her thighs and rucked her skirt up around her hips, not failing to notice she had discarded her underwear at some point. 

“Mmm that’s some view I got kitten.”

“All for you Barnes.”

Steve meanwhile unhooked Darcy’s bra sliding it off, leaning in to lightly brush his lips against one of her hardening nipples, and giving a little flick from the tip of his tongue. He clasped his hands at her hips right on top of Bucky’s and eased her back causing Darcy to yelp in surprise as she landed right on Bucky’s hungry and talented mouth. Steve quickly stripped down to his pants and half-knelt on the edge of the bed, his hands drifting down from his stomach to palm his erection. He watched Darcy grinding her hips against Bucky’s face, his hands grasping around her thighs, fingertips pressing into her skin. Her head was tilted back and her mouth was open, little needy moans escaping every so often. He could see Bucky’s arousal straining against his boxers, a small dark patch visible where the precum had soaked through. Steve was so hard it was bordering on painful.

“Mmm d’ya think you could…” Darcy purred, guiding Bucky’s fingertips to put a little bit of pressure on her clit, “Ooh! Ohh honey, damn that’s good!” 

She let her thighs slide further apart dipping her back as she planted her hands on either side of Bucky’s hips, trying to reach his underwear so she could get it off and get _him_ off.

“Let me help you with that gorgeous.” Steve said as he quickly wiggled them down and whipped them off. Darcy licked her lips before taking Bucky’s cock between them and giving her tongue a slow swirl around the head. She was rewarded with a muffled growl between her legs making her grin. Steve was rummaging around in the bedside drawer for something and Bucky was quickly reminded of his demands in the corridor when he suddenly felt cool wetness at his asshole, closely followed by Steve’s finger pressing into him again. His hips jerked up at the sudden by not unwelcome intrusion, making his cock thrust into Darcy’s hand and mouth. He was being attacked from all sides and it felt fucking amazing.

Darcy looked up through her lashes at Steve, giving him a wink as he slipped another finger oh-so innocently inside Bucky while laying a few soft kisses against his inner thigh.  
This was only round one and Bucky was near to coming apart with only hands and mouths. It was all he could do to stop his hips pumping back and forth between Steve and Darcy’s ministrations, trying desperately not to explode as his thoughts drifted to what was still to come. His tongue kept pace with Darcy’s strokes, lapping up the slick arousal, gliding his fingers through it and over her swollen clit. He could give as good as he got, he thought to himself, changing up a gear and feeling Darcy start to shake and clench her thighs above him. His cock slipped from her mouth as she lost focus.

“Bucky…Bucky oh fucking hell!” She ground out, tilting her hips and practically rubbing against his face as he brought her ever closer. Steve was now pumping three fingers steadily into Bucky, curling them a little to brush against his prostate every so often, just enough to make him beg for more. He undid his pants and pushed them down and off. His eyes were on Darcy writhing wantonly in front of him as he squeezed some lube onto his hand and closed his fist around his thick, heavy cock, starting to stroke in time with her desperate gasps.

“You doin’ okay Darce? Bucky givin’ you what you need?”

“Uhuh!” She replied, breathily.

“Turn around babydoll.” Steve said it softly although it was a command. 

Darcy’s eyes fluttered open. “Mmm but Steve, m’so close…”

“I know sweetheart. We’ll take care of you, make it so good, c’mon over here.”

Darcy reluctantly removed herself from Bucky’s mouth and into Steve’s strong arms. He lifted her, swinging her around so that she was facing Bucky with her back to him. Steve glanced down at Bucky, his face was glistening and he had a completely blissed out expression as he licked Darcy’s juices from his lips. Darcy bent forward, her breath still ragged and her body aching with the need to be filled. Bucky felt the warmth of her breasts pressing against his chest and the slickness of her pussy covering his cock as she sought out friction, whimpering when he took hold of her waist and ground his hips up against her. She sucked on his bottom lip, tasting herself on him and kissing messily along his jawline to then tug on his earlobe with her teeth. 

“Bucky,” Her voice was a whisper.

“Darcy, sweetness…babydoll” He responded softly, nuzzling into her neck, unable to stop himself rubbing his dick against her soaking hot cunt. 

“Ohh, ya gonna do something about that?” She breathed the question, glancing down between their bodies.

A pleasured cry was wrenched from her throat as Bucky answered. He tilted his hips, catching her on his erection, and she suddenly found herself relishing the satisfying thickness of his slick cock filling her up inch by amazing inch as he pushed inside. 

He gave an experimental thrust. “Mmm, fuck, Darce…” Darcy found no words and could only mumble incoherent positive noises in response. He met Steve’s gaze over Darcy’s shoulder as she gripped onto him, and could now see the hotness of him languidly fucking into one hand as he watched them while still working Bucky open with the other.

“Steve, c’mon.” He mewled pathetically, arching his back onto Steve’s hand and closing his eyes as his cock rubbed against Darcy’s inner walls at the same time. She felt so good and he didn’t want this to ever be over but he needed Steve to get on with it. He couldn’t, and didn’t want to come without him inside.

The other super soldier however seemed to be in no hurry. He slowly withdrew his fingers from Bucky, wiping them on the sheet, and pushed his knees further up and apart, slotting his own on either side of Darcy’s legs as he gently teased the head of his cock against Bucky’s lubed-up asshole. “You sure Buck?” He asked, “You want this?” A final check just to be certain, circling his rim oh-so slowly. “Yes for god’s sake Steve, come on baby. Fuck me.” Was his green light.

He was able to lift Bucky by the hips even with Darcy straddling on top so that he could control the slow ease in. Although Steve had ensured he was prepared, Bucky was still deliciously tight around him. He couldn’t help his eyes squeezing shut as he pressed inside, restraining himself from thrusting in hard and fast like he desperately wanted to. He could feel Bucky trembling beneath him, it had been a long time since they’d done this. Steve’s hands were resting on Bucky’s thighs, rough fingertips making soothing circles on his skin as he tried to make it as pain-free as possible. 

Bucky wrestled for every ounce of self-control, trying to breathe deeply, keep quiet and relax as Steve filled him up. He had almost forgotten Steve’s impressive size, he was so big that any division that existed between pleasure and pain was blurred beyond recognition. 

Every inch Steve pushed made Bucky’s dick throb inside Darcy, making her extremely vocal at the pleasure it was giving her. When he was finally seated deep inside him, he wrapped his arms around Darcy and pulled her up against his chest, his big hands cupping her breasts and her soft curls tumbling over his shoulder as she leant back on him. His right hand drifted down her belly and rubbed softly over the hood of her clit. She wriggled against him at the sensation which made Bucky jerk up hard into her and fuck himself back onto Steve on the down stroke. The see-sawing of sensations from the building warmth in his cock and balls to the burning stretching of his ass was almost too much for him to take.

“ _fuck Stevie!_ Ahh! I….don’t think, oh hell!” He winced.

“Mmm I know, I know. Just take it nice ‘n slow Buck, it’s gonna get real good real fast. Promise.” Steve was more than willing to fuck him as hard as he could but was well aware he could hurt Bucky if he didn’t let him adjust some more. Darcy helped as best she could, pulling forward to kiss and sooth him, squeezing him inside her, tilting her hips to and fro, still in contact with Steve’s circling fingertips.

“Bucky honey, you’re so good, you’re both so fucking good, I can’t even…” Darcy whispered praises into his ear, her voice almost cracking, all the while slowly rolling her hips pulling him out almost all the way and then sinking back down engulfing him in her tight warmth again. After a few more looooong strokes he had his head together enough to begin rhythmically meeting her movements, his eyes fluttering slightly as Steve’s cock stirred inside every time he came down. 

“Why the fuck haven’t we done this sooner?” Bucky murmured.

Steve grazed his teeth over Darcy’s neck, his eyes sparkling as he looked down at Bucky. “’Cos we’d never get anything done, sweetheart.” He smiled.

Bucky grinned, closing his eyes and biting his lip. He sure as hell didn’t know which was way up but he also didn’t really care right now.

He tangled his fingers in Darcy’s curls, pulling her closer so he could lick and suck at her breasts. The hem of her skirt brushed and tickled at his taut stomach every time she moved, the fact that she was still partially covered made him enjoy it all the more. She gave an extremely happy sigh as his hand smoothed over her stomach and down between her legs to land on top of Steve’s, guiding him across her clit. Her hair was hanging loose, her cheeks flushed pink and her eyes were big and shining with lust. She looked like a fucking goddess, and she was riding him right into Valhalla. 

“Steve…” Bucky called, softly at first, eyes still shut tight. 

“Still right here kitten.”

“ _Steve, please_ ” A slight whine tinged Bucky’s voice making Steve reach his other hand over to touch Bucky’s.

“Please what?”

“Want, need it….” Bucky grasped Steve’s hand with his free bionic one, interlocking their fingers, squeezing tightly and arching his body so his head fell back and eyes closed. What had initially been pain had morphed into a dull throbbing heat right at the base of his spine. With the added pressure of Steve’s cock making Darcy so tight and hot he knew he wasn’t going to last long. Every so often the way Darcy was riding him made his balls bounce and brush against the base of Steve’s erection sending electric shivers run up his spine. But he needed more.

“C’mon Buck, tell me.” Steve still wasn’t moving, Bucky and Darcy’s lazy and drawn out fucking was making him desperate to take control and pound him senseless but - he was waiting for his best friend to ask outright. It was the only way that was right.

” _Need you…_ ” Bucky was panting now, writhing, sweat glistening on his chest and forehead, desperate shuddering breaths pleading. _”Oh god Steve, FUCKIN’ MOVE PLEASE!_ ” He groaned, digging his fingers into Darcy’s hips and rolling his bottom lip between his teeth.

Steve’s hands slipped under and gripped hold of Bucky’s ass, drawing out and then pulling him up and towards him as he plunged his cock hard and to the hilt. He grit his teeth, staying silent while relentlessly thrusting over and over. 

_Fuck Steve, yes..._

Faster, deeper. 

_…missed you so much…_

Harder and harder. 

_Don’t stop, oh god never stop!_

Bucky keened as Steve’s cock rubbed up right against his prostate, the waves of heat flushing through his whole body every time he hit home. 

_“Buck…”_

_“Ahh! Auhh yeah, fuck Steve….you gonna fill me up…make me _fuck, FUCK!_ \- Oh Darce, Stevie m’gonna….. _aw m’gonna-”_ _

His vision whited out, orgasm so intense. Pounded and milked by Steve and Darcy he didn’t ever want to be anywhere else. This was perfection, sandwiched in between two of the most gorgeous human beings he knew, sweaty and raw. Pure pleasure and love binding them together. Darcy bore down on Bucky’s pulsing cock as Bucky was losing control, messily rubbing and rolling her clit with his thumb but it was enough. Steve’s mouth was on her shoulder now, his teeth scraping the skin, tongue licking the salty sheen as he squeezed at her breasts, all the while whispering praise into her skin. She came hard, crying out as Bucky finally tipped over the edge, filling her with such force she swore she could feel it. Steve followed right behind, shuddering and jerking as Bucky’s muscles squeezed and pulsed around his cock he spilled his release inside him, biting down on Darcy almost breaking the skin. 

All three of them lay in a heap in silence, gasping to get their breath back. Darcy rolled off first to lay beside Bucky who was completely and literally fucked out. She ran her fingers through his sweat-soaked hair, now spiked up in all directions. He moaned a little as Steve carefully slid out and gently placed Bucky’s legs back against the sheets before laying down on his other side. 

Eventually Bucky found his voice. 

“Mmm.” 

Darcy threw her arm across his chest and stroked. 

“Mmm yeah.” She replied. 

“Oh yeah.” Steve added, lovingly running his fingers up and down Darcy’s forearm. 

“Shame we missed the rest of the party.” 

“Mm. Total shame Buck.” 

“Think we’ll get in trouble Darce?” 

“Might get a detention.” 

“Don’t worry you two, I’ll hand out the punishment exercise. Steve, where’s that tie….” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading/commenting/leaving kudos! 
> 
> Let me know if there are any mistakes :)
> 
> Feel free to join me on Tumblr - [itwasthereaminuteago](http://itwasthereaminuteago.tumblr.com/)


End file.
